1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for detecting, predicting or logging seizures in a human patient and, optionally, providing a therapy in response thereto. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and methods for detecting physiological changes indicative of a seizure in a patient having an implanted seizure control device, and using coordinate data, such as GPS, to improve seizure detection algorithm specificity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implantable devices have been developed for delivering targeted nervous stimulation at preprogrammed intervals as a therapy for neurological disorders, such as epileptic seizures. It has been shown that measurable parameters of cardiac activity correlate with epileptic seizure events. Consequently, methods have been developed for recognizing a seizure event by measuring changes in heart rate. One challenge to this methodology is that many reasons exist that can cause a heart rate change, such as physical exertion. Thus, heart rate changes alone can give a misleading indication of a seizure event if the heart rate changes are precipitated by other causes. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects, of one or more of the issues set forth above.